stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
General Information Easter Eggs are minor details in the game that usually go unnoticed; however, the more wise or die-hard fans will actually notice them and know what they mean. List of Easter Eggs * Starlauncher MK1 "Sungun" * Lenny painting * The purple car * Vortex symbol (V) * Perk machines * Pack A Punch machines The Starlauncher MK1 "Sungun" (If you're interested in the actual weapon itself, click here.) The Starlauncher MK1 "Sungun", commonly referred to as the sungun, is a weapon that can only be obtained via an Easter egg hunt of sorts. The Easter egg itself is 2 codes which you type in at Fort Lazarius. Once you type in the codes, a song will play, and a beam of light shoots into the heavens. After the song has finish playing, the player that entered the code will receive the "Sungun" In their inventory. The player will keep it until they leave or discard it from their inventory. The beam of light shooting into the sky is a reference to the sun, hence the name of the weapon. Lenny The Lenny face or; "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" is a widely known meme across the internet. The Lenny face, supposedly, originated from a forum site known simply as: "Ylilauta," a Finnish image board site. at 8:45 a.m. EST on November 18th, 2012. Posted on the site’s International board, “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” was used as a comment in a thread about whether or not administrators should change the settings on their spam detector. After someone complained about seeing too many posts in stickied threads, an anonymous user used the emoticon and the phrase “this thread is leaking from the heavens.” Other users began derailing the thread by posting derivatives of the emoticon with different types of eyes, which continued for three days. The Lenny face itself is found somewhere on the map. It is one of the most- if not, the most common meme on the internet. The Purple Car Along the road towards Fort Lazarius, there is a purple car in almost working condition. This is a reference to SazErenos, the player responsible for the delagging of some of the game's scripts, as Saz likes purple. Vortex In the cave with one of the two Pack A Punch machines, there is a large V symbol on the wall. This is the symbol of Vortex, a person or group of people who aided in the development of the game early-on. Perks Across the map are 3 perk machines: Speed Bloxaide, Egg Nog, and Protein Bars. The former two are referencing Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. In that game mode, there are two machines that are very similar: the Speed Cola machine and Juggernog machine, respectively. Pack A Punch The Pack A Punch system is another reference to the Call of Duty Zombies game mode. In that mode, there is a machine that upgrades weapons in various ways. Some of the names from the original zombies game mode in Black Ops were used in Stranded on Earth's Pack A Punch system. Category:Mechanic Category:Funny